The Best Misunderstanding
by fanatic-esined
Summary: Just a short story on chocolates and doors.


A/N: Read & Review :D Saw a packet of Hershey's Kisses at the supermarket!

* * *

The best misunderstanding

"Chocolate kisses for sale, all for helping the environment!" Cody shouted to the crowd passing by the booth.

"Thank you for your support! All these proceeds will go to the Tipton's Green Club for a more environmentally-friendly cruise journey." Katie, Cody's friend from Green Club, said.

"Remember to discard the chocolate wrapper at the right bins!" Cody shouted at the customer, earning stunned looks.

"Wow Cody, we're all sold out for our first batch of chocolates! I can't believe people care so much for the environment!"

"As much as I try to believe that, I think they're just buying for the candy, not for the support. None of them took a copy of this newsletter we published on the _10 things we can do daily to make our lives 'green'_!" Cody exclaimed, getting a disheartened nod from Katie.

"It's been a long morning. Take a break while I go get more kisses," he said causing Katie to giggle. Cody raised his eyebrows, "What's so funny?"

"You said more kisses, may I ask from which girl?" Katie laughed.

Cody merely shook his head and headed for the supplies closet. As he was pondering on Katie's words, he did not notice where he was walking to, and of course bumps into a startled Bailey. He quickly stands up and offered a hand to her.

_Bailey._ Cody's crush for months now and his six-month plan is going to be due soon and he was nowhere near accomplishing that since the last hug from the Mulch Festival. He was definitely ogling at Bailey as she had to wave her hand in front of him for a few occasions before awaking him from his day dream.

"Hey Cody, fancy seeing you here. Aren't you at your booth?" Bailey said cheerfully.

"We ran out of chocolates, so I have to get more from the supplies closet," Cody said breathlessly, obviously still dazed.

Then almost as though a light bulb goes off in his head, he gets an idea. "Would you like to help me? I meant I would gladly need a helping hand when getting the chocolates from the shelves," he said as he stumbled over his words. He readjusted his collar around in his neck to ease the rising heat in him and the butterflies that returned to his stomach whenever he was talking to Bailey.

"Sure, I'd love to help!" Bailey replied enthusiastically to Cody's delight.

* * *

After unloading four boxes from the shelves they approached the door only to realise that there was no door knob.

"Who invents a door without a door knob on the inside?" Cody exclaimed as he dropped the boxes on the floor to allow his free hands to examine the door in further detail.

Cody spent the next hour, or rather to both of them, it felt like days, attempting to open the door using various materials made available to them in the closet.

"Look at the weird items stored in the closet! They have a toothbrush! Eww I hope it's not used!" Cody gave a disgusted look as he kept his distance from it.

Bailey had long given up on door, choosing to rest on the couch in the supplies closet and even helped herself to the chocolates.

"Here, have a chocolate," Bailey handed some to Cody. "You'll need more energy if you're going to be examining the door any longer."

Cody nodded and reached over to the chocolates. He re-approached the door and tapped his hand on the door and nervously shuffling his feet. He quickly stuffed his hands back into his pockets before exclaiming again, "Who creates a closet door that opens only on the outside? That's definitely the dumbest idea since the creation of spork, not a spoon, not a fork and can't be used when eating spaghetti, what good is it!"

"Cody, calm down, take a seat here. Funny that they have a sofa in a closet," Bailey patted on the seat next to her on the sofa, indicating Cody to stop pacing around.

Cody glanced at his watch every five minutes since seated, apparently quite eager to leave the room. Not that he didn't want to spend one-on-one time with Bailey, but conversely, that was all that he had been dreaming about recently. The truth was, Cody's head over heels for Bailey and he was worried he will make a fool of himself with her around. Or worse, tell her he likes her!

"Bailey, can I have a kiss?" Cody said, not taking his eyes off the box of opened chocolate kisses behind Bailey.

His attention on the chocolates caused him to be blinded by Bailey's subsequent actions. Only when she began scooting so close to him that they are touching, did he take his eyes off the box. Cody'seyes openedso wide that they look like round circles, obviously still shocked at their current position. He was close enough to _smell _her and he noticed that her shampoo smells like _strawberries._

As she moved closer to her, their noses almost touching, he realised his stomach started to get twisted in weird knots and his heart began beating faster. She leaned in for a sweet sweet kiss, taking Cody by surprise.

"Woah," he began breathlessly, "Did that really happen?" He says like alove-struck idiot.

She only smiled. Whenever she smiles, it gives him this warm, tingly feeling inside.

"Uh, it's just, um, I think that, well, you know, that uhh..." Cody cleared his throat, "Chocolates".

Bailey finally looked up at him and noticed that he was also staring at the ground, making small circles on the ground with his foot with his hands in his pockets. He looked a little nervous, and she had to admit, he was cute when he was nervous.

"Chocolates? What about it?" Bailey was clearly confused by Cody's words.

"Well, you see, when I said I wanted a kiss, I kind of, sort of, was talking about the chocolate kisses in those boxes," Cody said while gesturing to the boxes behind them.

Bailey's mouthed a surprised 'Oh', and from her expression you could tell she was disappointed. "Well then, I'm really sorry for my actions and will you excuse me, I've got a door to slam open," she started off with a soft apology but anger rose up in her, thinking how dense Cody can be.

She shook her head and headed for the door but was held back by a grip on her arm. Cody spun her around and pulled her into his embrace, and Bailey felt like she was melting into the hug.

Cody loosened his grip, "I didn't say I didn't like it. In fact, I really _really_, I mean, uh, there's something I want you to know." He swallowed before continuing and his nervousness was beginning to show. "Bailey, I _really_ like you. I've always saw you as more than just friends but I never had the courage to say anything till now. You're the sweetest, most caring, most kind-hearted girl, not to mention smart, that I've ever met. You're different from other girls, you are firm with your decisions and actions and while you may seem like a simple farm girl, you're_ nothing_ like that. I like the way you are so patient and optimistic about life and that always brings a smile to my face, like an endless supply of happiness. Each time I see you, my stomach flutters, I get all cotton-mouth, unable to think or act clearly that's why I seem so clumsy all the time. But really, whenever you're around, I feel like the world stops spinning and all my attention is on _you_, you're the only girl I'll ever notice and my heart gets all excited when you talk to me."

Cody finally looked up and into her eyes, and panicked when her expression was all frozen. "It took me quite a long while to get it through my mind and finally out of my mouth, and I mean every word I said. Uh, but you're probably not expecting this, and I'm ranting and all, and maybe, uh just pretend I did say all that. 'Cos I really treasure our friendship and I would do_ anything_ to keep it that way if it makes you feel more comfort—"

Before Cody could continue, Bailey's lips were once again on his. He couldn't savour the moment as the door burst open, revealing Zack and Woody with their mouths hanging opened at the sight of Cody and Bailey.

Upon hearing their entry, Cody and Bailey jumped apart, but still within the contact of each other. Bailey's arms were still hooked on Cody's neck but when Zack and Woody's eyes began questioning their proximity, Bailey nervously released her arms.

"Did I just see what I think I see?" both of them said at the same time with the same shocked look on their faces.

"Oh _nothing_, just getting kisses," Cody said as he reached for his pocket and showed them chocolate kisses before turning back to stare intently at Bailey's brown eyes, ignoring Zack and Woody's stunned looks.

Bailey looked into his deep blue eyes while Cody looked into hers. They were locked in each other eyes that they did not notice Woody picking up the mysterious toothbrush from the floor before both him and Zack headed for the door, and muttering phrases that went along the lines of "Cody, really?" and "finally had the guts".

After what seemed like five minutes and the disappearance of Zack and Woody out of the closet, Cody and Bailey were back in their own world, standing only centimetres apart. He did not notice that the door was once again locked as he was busy meeting his lips with hers in a slow and soft kiss. Bailey could feel his hot breath on hers. His strong arms wrapped around her waist and she wrapped her own around his neck again. It felt like eternity before they broke apart gasping for air, as they leaned their foreheads against each other.

"I have wanted to say that for a long time, so glad that's off my chest." He smiled the sweetest smile and looked at Bailey. "I will never look at chocolates the same way again." Cody whispered, peering down at Bailey, leading her lost in his brilliant blue eyes.

They held hands with their intertwined fingers and never felt happier to be stuck in the closet.

"But really, I hope someone finds us soon," Cody spoke again as he took a glance at the locked door, but no longer cursing away at the guy who invented doors that only open from the outside.


End file.
